The present invention relates generally to electro-mechanical actuators and to clutches, and, in one embodiment, to an improved actuator mechanism for operating an automobile door lock and an associated clutch.
An electric door locking system for an automobile typically includes a separate actuator located, for example, in each door housing. Each actuator is provided with an appropriate interconnecting linkage for moving an internal door latch assembly between locked and unlocked positions. The actuators may be either solenoid devices, or may include appropriate gear trains driven by electric motors.
One problem encountered in incorporating an actuator in a door housing relates to the varying mounting configurations available for securing the actuator to the housing. Typically, each automobile manufacturer uses one or more specific mounting brackets for mounting the actuator within the door. As a result, the actuator for any given vehicle must be implemented with a specific mounting configuration adapted for the particular mounting bracket used for the vehicle.
Another problem associated with conventional actuator designs is that they cannot be configured in an efficient and reliable manner to prevent manual unlocking of the door which houses the actuator, which feature may be desirable to parents and others transporting children by automobile. Typical actuators also cannot be easily and efficiently configured to prevent a driver from being able to lock the driver""s door manually, while still allowing manual unlocking, motor-driven unlocking, and motor-driven locking of the door, thereby reducing the possibility of a driver locking keys in the vehicle.
There is therefore a need in the art for an actuator that overcomes the aforesaid deficiencies of the prior art. There is a further need in the art for a clutch that restricts manual override of a system upon application of torque in one direction.
An actuator for controlling the lock state of an automobile door lock assembly consistent with one aspect of the invention may include a housing having a plurality of mounts. Each of a plurality of combinations of the mounts are adapted for receiving an associated one of a plurality of mounting elements for mounting the actuator adjacent the assembly.
A clutch consistent with the invention may include an output member having a plurality of output member arms and at least one pawl disposed between first and second ones of the output member arms. The first output member arm is configured to engage the pawl upon rotation of the output member in a first direction to allow rotation of the output member in the first direction. The second output member arm is configured to position the pawl against a fixed member to thereby resist rotation of the output member in a second direction. Consistent with the invention, the clutch may also be incorporated into an actuator for controlling the lock state of an automobile door lock assembly.